PeLiGrOsO DeScOnTrOl
by StArHuNtEr
Summary: T es una prosti capaz de hacer de todo por plata. E es un inocente deslumbrado por su belleza. Cuando el control se escapa de las manos no hay nada que puedas hacer.O por lo menos nada decente
1. El Comienzo

**Hola a todos! Bueno, este es el quinto fic de mi autoria (je je) y espero que les guste y que me pidan que la siga, xq si no les gusta… ¿para que voy a seguir? Je Je ;) **

**Bueno, ya de paso digo que todos los personajes son míos, los inventé a todos yo, y que es obvio que nada de lo que dije es cierto y que todo es de clamp…**

**Guarda que empieza…**

**Peligroso Descontrol**

**Cap 1.**

-No, no, no quiero ir.

-Pero dale, no te hagas el exquisito, la vamos a pasar bomba.

-No, no, ni loco, no quiero saber nada con esa cosa rara de... de eso, vos sabes.

-Sos un maricón, Eriol. Un puo maricón.

-No me digas eso, porque sabes que no lo soy, Shaoran.

-demostralo y veni conmigo. Solo van a haber minas bailando, ¿a que le tenes miedo?

-A nada, no es eso, es que…

-Bueno, vamos hoy y listo, se acabó. Preparate para las 10 para alcanzar el subte, ¿ok?

-…

-¡¿OK!

-Sí, sí, ok, ok…

El joven morocho, Shaoran, se retiró de la habitación de su primo, Eriol, quien se había recostado en el sofá que tenía en uno de los rincones de su gran habitación. Miraba hacia la ventana, hacia el cálido atardecer, mientras pensaba en por qué siempre se dejaban convencer por su primo.

Eriol se recostó aun más en el sofá y cerró los ojos. Se llevó la mano a la frente mientras llevaba su pelo hacia atrás.

Era la primera vez que iba a ir a un cabaret. Nunca le habían llamado la atención ese tipo de lugares, o lo que hacían allí las mujeres. Se imaginaba algo así como un teatro pero sin sillas, donde la gente se sentaba a tomar unos licores mientras las mujeres del lugar se meneaban por todo el escenario sin ropa. Parecía una escena excitante, aunque no terminaba de convencerlo.

La hora pasaba rápido en aquella habitación.

Cuando Eriol volvió a abrir los ojos, eran las 9 y media de la noche.

-media hora… -pensó Eriol. –mejor me cambio.

No era digno de una pasarela por la ropa que usaba, pero sí por su aspecto físico. Simplemente se puso una camiseta blanca con una camisa a cuadros arriba, y unos jeans azules que le calzaban perfecto. Se estaba atando las zapatillas cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió.

-Hola nene. ¿todavía no estás listo?

-No fastidies, Shaoran. Ya te dije que no quiero ir.

-Te van a dar ganas de volver, amigo, sí. Me vas a _rogar_ para que te lleve otra vez.

-Lo dudo. ¿vamos?

-Por supuesto.

La ansiedad se hacía notar en el rostro achinado de Li, pero no lo mismo en su primo.

Ambos jóvenes se subieron a un lujoso automóvil negro, y sin palabras de por medio, Shaoran condujo hacia un alejado lugar en un barrio un poco deplorable. Se detuvieron donde había un cartel de luces de neón que decía "_Eternal Party"_. El nombre parecía decirlo todo.

Li bajó del auto, y Eriol lo siguió de mala gana. Abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con un oscuro pasillo que conducía a otra puerta, desde donde se escuchaba música, charlas y se veían un par de luces.

-A la carga, Eriol!

Shaoran corrió hacia la otra puerta, mientras que Eriol solo caminaba desganado. Cuando llegó, analizó el lugar. Su primo hacía lo mismo, parado al lado de él.

Había una larga barra donde un par de chicas en topless servían copas de bebidas alcohólicas a hombres mucho mayores que ellos. Las chicas del bar no era como el las imaginaba, sino que parecían mayores. La mayoría eran gordas,m y sin embargo se paseaban con portaligas muy poco sensuales frente a los borrachos que las admiraban. En el medio del salón había un conjunto de sillones tipo diván, donde había un par de parejas haciendo de los suyos.

-¿Qué es lo que te emociona tanto de esto, Li? –Eriol comenzaba a mirar con disgusto el lugar.

El rostro de su primo había cambiado.

-No sé, sabés. Pensé que iba a ser mejor. No me quiero acostar con ninguna de estas _conejitas_, ¿sabés?

-Yo menos. Podemos tomar algo, ¿no?

-Sip.

Ambos se acercaron a la barra, y se dieron cuenta de algo. Muchas de las mujeres que allí se encontraban los miraban como para comérselos, mientras se manoseaban y se lamían la boca.

-Esto es asqueroso, Shaoran. No esperes que te acompañe a ningún otro lado en mi vida.

-No creo que vuelva a salir después de hoy, Eriol…

una gorda se acercó a ellos.

-Hooola, bellezas. Son jovencitos, ¿eh? Todos unos bombones recién salidos del horno. –Eriol no pudo evitar reirse -¿Ya vinieron antes? –la risa no paraba. La mujer miraba al joven de ojos azules ante la risa de éste. -¿qué pasa, papucho? ¿Querés que mami te de teta?

Las carcajadas resonaron por todo el salón, mientras Shaoran comenzaba reirse de la risa de Eriol. Lo agarró del brazo y lo llevó a un lugar donde titilaba una lucecita que decía "Baño de los machos".

Entraron y allí se quedaron un rato. La risa parecía haber venido para quedarse. Y poco a poco fue cesando.

-¿Qué te causó risa, nene? –le reprochó Shaoran, un poco mas serio.

-La gorda. –y soltó una risita. –Ahora sí, vayamos. Quiero tomar algo.

-Pero no te rías.

Salieron y una rubia rellenita, completamente desnuda, les preguntó con su voz más sensual (similar a la de un hombre afónico, ja ja ja): -¿Con quien van a divertirse, niñitos?

-Cuando salga de acá no me queda otra que conmigo mismo, fea. –Shaoran le dijo eso y siguió caminando hacia la barra.

La dagor de antes les sirvió una copa de whisky con hielo.

-Es una invitación de la casa. ¿Hasta que hora se quedan? –la camarera se acercó a los chicos, apoyando sus ( . ) ( . ) en el mostrador. Shaoran se dio cuenta, al ver que Eriol volteaba su cara mientras trataba de contener la risa, la razón de la misma.

-Hasta las 12 hermosa. –li podía ser sexy cuando quería… y con quien quería…

-Justo a la hora del gran show.

-¿Gran show?

-Sí, las dos chicas más lindas y caras hacen un streaptease y un baile erótico en esa pasarela –la gorda señaló atrás de los jóvenes. Estaba oscuro, pero se veía que del escenario pequeño salían dos pasarelas angostas, que terminaban con un caño que se enganchaba en el techo. –Les van a encantar.

No se dijo nada más.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Viste nena a los potrazos de la barra?

-Sí, están re fuertes.

Mientras una de las chicas se maquillaba para salir a 'vender', su compañera de trabajo y amiga se sentó a su lado, y le dijo:

-El chino es mio. Te dejo al de ojos claros. Sé que te gustan más.

La chica terminó de maquillarse y prepararse. No le gustaba andar en pelotas por el salón, pero le encantaba provocar a los clientes con ropa interior de seda diminuta. Y su amiga hacía lo mismo.

Salieron del cuarto y se dirigieron a la barra, donde se hallaban sus presas. Sin vacilar, se sentaron en el regazo de los sorprendidos chicos.

-¡Qué diosas! ¡Mirá a estas yeguas, Eriol!

como siempre, el primo de Li solo pudo sonreir. Pero era cierto.

-Qué lindo nombre que tenés. Es distinto.

-¿Y cómo te llamas?

-Decime Tania. Ella es Sonia. –la amiga de la joven de cabello largo y negro estaba ya coqueteando con quien se suponía que fuera su pareja esa noche. -¿Venís seguido?

-Esta es la primera vez que piso un lugar como estos.

-¿Un prostíbulo? –Tania sonrió, y abrazó al joven, mientras le susurraba al oído –Vamos a un lugar un poco más tranquilo, ¿dale? –sintió que su compañerito de fiesta asintió –Seguime.

La chica lo llevó a un lugar un poco apartado, y entró a un cuarto. al prender la luz, Eriol se dio cuenta de que había una cama adoselada y un par de chiches para juegos sexuales. La prosti se acostó en la cama, e invitó a Eriol para que la acompañe. Cuando el joven se acostó a su lado, Tania se sentó sobre su entrepierna y comenzó a besarlo, mientras que realizaba movimientos para excitarlo.

-Pará, pará –dijo Eriol, sentándose en la cama.

-¿Qué pasa, mi amor? ¿No te gusto más?

Por la cabeza de Eriol pasaba todo lo contrario. Le chica le gustaba, sí. Pero lo que no le gustaba era aquella bolsa con polvo blanco que se encontraba en la mesa de luz al lado de la cama.

Eriol la miró con sus preciosos ojos, y le preguntó: -¿Te drogás?

La chica se rió suavemente.

-No. Pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo. –y volvió a lanzarse sobre él.

-No me voy a drogar, si estás pensando en eso.

-Ja ja, ya lo sé, Eri. No me gustaría que un galán como vos lo hiciera. Hay mejores maneras de divertirse.

La parejita se besaba apasionadamente, explorando la boca del otro.

-Prometeme que vas a volver –dijo Tomoyo, interrumpiendo el beso.

-Por vos har´´ia cualquier cosa, hermosa.

Siguieron besándose.

Quizá ese simple jueguito los llevara a probar, en el futuro, otras formas con las que pasar el rato.

Aquello látigos y máscaras en el rincón del cuarto parecían ser una opción tentadora.

Y la bolsita de la mesa de luz podría llegar a ser otra.

**FIN**

**N de A:**

**Bueno, este el primer capi de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Los que leyeron mis otros fics conocen un poco mi estilo, así que prometo que va a haber algo q las deje con la boca abierta. a las que no em conocen (la mayoría, j eje) prometo que va a haber romance, drama, locura, secretos y todo lo que les gusta. :D**

**Eso es todo, así que nos vemos en la próxima… **

**StArHuNtEt**

_**DEJENME 10 REVIEWS O NO ACTUALIZO!**_


	2. Los Recuerdos

Eh… como les va a todos

Bueno, esto mas que un capi es… algo asi como las notas de la autora, ¿no?

Je je…

…

Este, ahí va….

Espero que lean la historia,

Hasta el final…

Y que me dejen una review, no importa si es buena o mala…

Solo un simple comentario

Lean mis otros fics, los dejo

Grax

Hasta la próxima…

Voy a escribir un capi mas…

Cuando me dejen 10 reviews….

CHauuuuu!...

Y dejame una review asi actualizo P

**StArHuNtEr**


	3. Pasado Doloroso

**Holas a tods de vuelta…! Acá estoy, actualizando con el segundo cap de esta historia! (ya sé que no les gustan las actualizaciones con peticiones de reviews, pero bueno… digamos que es algo asi como un _incentivo a la creatividad)_ ;-)**

**Grax a tods por sus reviews, son gross, ls adoro! Je je…**

**Peligroso Descontrol**

**Cap. 2**

Había pasado casi media hora.

El cabaret, al no ser muy fino ni rico, carecía de una calefacción decente, por lo que el frío de esas altas horas nocturnas comenzaba a molestar a la pareja que hacía de las suyas en el cuarto.

Tania había estado mimando a Eriol todo el tiempo, mientras que el chico (que al principio no quería nada) no ponía pretensiones. De repente, la chica lo soltó, dejándolo solo en la cama, y ella se acercó a la puerta.

-Suficiente por ahora, nene, empieza mi show.

-¿eh?

-Voy a desnudarme delante de todos. –y guiñándole un ojo le dijo: -espero que me vayas a ver, Eri…

La chica salió de la habitación, y enseguida entró Li.

-¡Empieza la diversión! –y se sentó al lado de Eriol.

-Qué mujeres, ¿no?

-Vamos a verlas, antes de que nos quiten los primeros lugares.

Y así de contentos, se encaminaron hacia el lugar de las pasarelas, por donde las chicas iban a mostrar sus partes privadas a hombres pasados de alcohol y de edad….

Li y Eriol se sentaron lo más cerca de la pasarela posible. En eso, se prendieron las luces, dejando ver lo rústico de aquel escenario maltrecho. Una voz de una mujer comenzó a presentar el show, detrás de una tela de sábana que pretendía ser un gran telón de Broadway. Una mujer con aspecto de ballena, semidesnuda y dejando al aire libre sus partes _sexys_, que rebalsaban de gordura, comenzó a bailar _Lady marmalade_ de una forma demasiado asquerosa y repugnante. Eriol y Li arrugaron las narices y desviaron las miradas, mientras que el resto de los hombres parecían que nunca hubieran visto a una señora sin ropa.

Cuando los jóvenes aventureros de la noche iban a retirarse del local para evitar seguir viendo semejante espectáculo grotesco, aparecieron lo que ellos más habían estado esperando.

Sonia y Tania, vestidas en paños menores semitransparentes, comenzaron a menearse al final de las pasarelas, al compás de la música y de las miradas de los jovencitos.

Y el show siguió así…

Al final del espectáculo, Shaoran había ido al baño cuando una mujer en ropa interior se le acercó con un sobrecito.

-A esto te lo manda Tania. Dice que lo leas cuando ya te vayas. –la señora le metió el sobrecito en los jeans del joven y le dio un beso en la mejilla, dejándole en el rostro las marcas de un rouge rojo pasión.

Unos minutos más tarde ya se encontraba en el auto con su primo, camino a casa.

-¿Y? ¿Qué te pareció? –le dijo Shaoran, esperando una respuesta convincente.

-Lo mejor fue lo último. El resto fue la-men-ta-ble –contestó con un tono despectivo el de ojos azules.

-¿Qué fue lo que te entregó la tipa esa? –preguntó Li.

-ah, cierto, el sobre… -Eriol se sacó el sobre del pantalón y lo abrió. Había una carta escrita con pintalabios:

"_La pasé mejor que nunca, aunque no haya sido mucho rato. Hacía tiempo que no la pasaba tan bien. Me gustaría volver a verte, Eri, de verdad. Te dejo mi teléfono celular para que me llames, porque no tengo plata, al menos que prefieras mandarme algo de dinero (100 dólares me vendrían perfecto) para irme con vos. Te amo… tu Tania"_

el chico se quedó mirando la carta, y estaba tan absorto leyendo las palabras de la prostituta que no había escuchado a su primo-

-¡Te dije que me la pases! –y le quitó la carta violentamente, y comenzando a leerla, ponía cara de sorpresa. –Esta mina te va a traer problemas, primito…

-¿Por que? Además –le arrebató la carta -¿quién te dio permiso a que la leas? Es problema mío lo que hago con mis chicas…

-Está bien… pero después no vengas a pedirme favores, como pasó con –

-Callate. –le interrumpió. A su mente volvieron aquellos recuerdos perturbadores de sólo un par de meses atrás. Trató de cambiar de tema de conversación para ahuyentar esos fantasmas. -¿Y si vamos a caminar?

Shaoran se quedó mirándolo por unos instantes, olvidándose por completo de que iba al volante; pero reaccionó a tiempo.

-¿Caminar a dónde, Eriol? Son más de las 3 de la mañana.

-¿Qué importa? Quiero caminar un poco. –cuando Li volteó a mirar a su primo, él estaba mirando hacia fuera con aire nostálgico. Se maldecía a él mismo cuando hablaba de aquella maldita persona que le había arruinado la vida. Sin embargo, siempre trataba de levantarle los ánimos a Eriol; después de todo, se habían criado casi juntos. Y lo que más temía Li era de lo que era capaz de hacer su primo por aquella cabaretera que le había mirado atentamente los bolsillos a aquel inocente joven.

-¿Te parece bien acá?

-Si.

Shaoran aparcó cerca de la playa. El mar estaba tranquilo y la ciudad en silencio. Los faros de la calle contigua a la playa titilaban incesantemente. Los jóvenes se bajaron del automóvil. Sin decir palabra, Eriol se sentó en la arena y su primo se sentó a su izquierda.

Li pudo observar la mirada triste y perdida de su primo. Una suave brisa comenzó a juguetear con sus cabellos. Una lágrima comenzaba a descender cautelosamente por la mejilla de Eriol, haciendo que Li se sintiera aun más culpable.

-No llores, Eriol… -dijo Shaoran suavemente y lo abrazó, dejando que Eriol apoye su cabeza en el hombro derecho de su mejor amigo. –Perdoname, soy un tarado.

-Basta, deja de decir eso –dijo Eriol, limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de su sweater. –No es tu culpa, Shaoran –decía de una forma dificultosa. Odiaba llorar, pero su primo era la única persona que lo hacía sentir cómodo y lo ayudaba cuando los recuerdos volvían a su mente. –La culpa fue mía, me dejé llevar…

-La culpa no fue tuya, Eriol, fue de ella. Ella … ella no te quería tanto como vos la amabas… Ella sólo te miró como un objeto, y te usó…

-Me dejé usar, Li… Fui un tarado. –elñ joven acercó sus piernas al pecho y apoyo sus codos en sus rodillas, escondiendo su rostro surcado por las lágrimas entre sus manos.

-Y esta mina… Tania… te va a hacer lo mismo… te va a usar…

-¡basta! –Eriol se levantó y se adelantó unos pasos, con las manos a la cabeza. –No tienes idea de lo que me hizo ella, Shaoran, no tienes ni la más mínima idea… -en su voz había resignación, bronca, tristeza… y Li sentía que no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo. Después de todo, Eriol nunca le había contado la historia completa de lo que aquella mujer le había hecho, y esa parte que estaba ocultando era la que lo carcomía por dentro.

Shaoran se levantó y abrazó a su primo, prestándole otra vez su hombro.

-Vamos a casa, Eriol…

El chico no dejaba de llorar, pero al comenzar a caminar lentamente hacia el auto, su primo comprendió que era eso lo que quería.

Llegaron y se dirigieron en silencio a sus habitaciones. Shaoran no sabía si dejar solo a su primo o quedarse un rato con él. Eriol entró a su cuarto y comenzó a llorar otra vez, pero ya no le alcanzaban las lágrimas…

Esa mujer le había arruinado la vida…

Si sólo hubiera podido controlar sus sentidos por un segundo… sólo un segundo… nada de eso hubiera pasado.

Shaoran entró al cuarto de Eriol y se quedó con él.

Quizá Tania podría ayudarlo a olvidar sus males…

-----------------------------------

-¿Qué tal te fue?

-Hice 500.

-¡Wow! –exclamó sorprendida Sonia, la chica de pelo castaño, al escuchar lo que su amiga le decía. Tania estaba recostada en uno de los sofás de su pobre cuarto, vestida como una chica normal. Las horas de trabajo habían terminado, por lo que podían dormir tranquilamente (si es que nadie las "alquilaba") en uno de los cuartos del sótano del prostíbulo, los cuales eran gratis para las chicas que más recaudaban. Sonia se sentó en el sofá también. -¿Y? ¿Qué tal te fue con el potrazo de hoy?

-Me mandé un golazo, amiguita. El pibe es un idiota que se cree todo lo que le dicen.

-En una de esas tuvo un desamor y quiere confiar en alguien más.

-No sé… Ni me importa, pero él va a ser mi enlace para salir de acá, eso es seguro.

-¿Y adónde vas a ir? –le preguntó con curiosidad Sonia.

-En usa de esas vuelva con –

-¡No! –Sonia se levantó y se puso cara a cara con Tania. -¿Estás loca? ¡¿Después de todo lo que te hizo ese tipo!

-¡Es mi vida, Sakura! ¡Es MI vida! ¡Y yo hago lo que quiero con mi vida! –Tania se levantó del sofá y comenzó a gritarle a su compañera -¡Estoy re podrida de tener que abrirme de piernas con unos borrachos mugrosos por un par de dolares! ¡Estoy cansada! ¡Y encontré en Eriol lo que necesitaba! –comenzaba a hablar con lujuria –Él me va a sacar de acá, sé que va a ser lo que YO quiera que haga por mí, lo que YO le pida… Y si vos querés quedarte acá, puta, quedate… Yo no…

Tania se retiró a su pequeña recámara, dejando a Sakura (reconocida como _Sonia_ en el ambiente nocturno) sola, la cual soltó un suspiro y se acostó sobre el sofá.

-No podés ser tan tarada, Tomoyo, no podés… -comenzó a hablar con ella sola. Sakura se acordaba de la breve conversación sobre Eriol que esa misma noche había tenido con Shaoran. Él le había contado los problemas que había sufrido Eriol un par de meses atrás y de el apoyo psicológico que era para él. Sakura había sentido un poco de lástima por el primo de Li, y cuando Tomoyo mencionó el hecho de _usarlo_ a su placer y gana para sacarle provecho, no pudo dejar de pensar de lo insensible que era su amiga.

Tomoyo tampoco había tenido una vida color de rosas (por algo se había metido en un cabaret), pero todo eso la había convertido en una mina insensible.

Sonia sólo deseaba que Eriol pudiera mantenerse dentro de sus límites, que pudiera autocontrolarse… porque, con Tomoyo como cazadora y él como presa, podría terminar en un abismo infernal…

/**F I N C A P I T U L O 2 /**

**N de A:**

He aquí el final del 2do capi….

Espero que les haya gustado!

Qué le pasó a Eriol? que le pasó a Tomoyo? Quienes son las personas que tanto los lastimaron? Que va a pasar entre Sakura y Shaoran: su relación es tan inocente como parece, o Shaoran quiene sacar provecho de la chica?

Todo esto y mucho más en el 3er capi!

Espero que me dejen sus reviews (para saber lo que piensan de la historia, si tienen dudas o no, si tienen alguna propuesta, etc…!)

Gracias a tods los que me van leyendo,. Y lean mis otros fics!

**HACE CLICK EN EL BOTONCITO Que DICE _GO!_**

**VAMOS, SÉ Que QUIERES HACERLO! P**

_ACTUALIZO CUANDO TENGA 10 REVIEWS EN ESTE CAPI…!_

_SOS UN INCENTIVO A MI CREATIVIDAD **:-)**_

**StArHuNtEr**


	4. La Cita

_**Lamento la tartanza!**_

_**Por fin un capi de verdad, no? Para todos los que lo pidieron!**_

_**Este es un poco más fuerte, y un poco más largo….**_

**Peligroso Descontrol**

**Cap. 3**

Al día siguiente de la noche de locuras en aquel cabaret, todo el mundo se despierta en la casa de los Li-Hiiragizawa.

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a dormir? –dijo bruscamente Shaoran, entrando a la habitación de su primo, que aun se hallaba dormido y roncando en su cama. Al ver que no reaccionaba, se acercó a su oído: -¡DESPERTATE!

Eriol se levantó bruscamente, y ante la cara de perro malo que le puso su primo apenas lo vio, se fue tambaleando y medio dormido al baño. Luego de unos momentos, salió del mismo, sin peinar y con pasta de dientes en la nariz. Se tiró en la cama desganado, dispuesto a seguir durmiendo. Mientras, su primo, cruzado de brazos, lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Eriol lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y el pelo revoltoso.

-¿qué pasa ahora? –le dijo con tono de yo-no-fui.

-¿sabés que hora es? –le dijo Shaoran con tono amenazador, sin saber por qué. Su primo negó con la cabeza, hundiendo su cara en la almohada. -¡SON LAS 2 DE LA TARDE! Ya limpié el piso, hice el desayuno, armé las camas, alimenté al perro, planché la ropa –Shaoran enumeraba cada una de esas cosas con un dedo. -¡y VOS DURMIENDO COMO EL VAGO Que SOS! –le quitó bruscamente la almohada -¡LEVANTATE A AYUDAR!

-¿ayudar a qué? Según vos, ya esta todo hecho, ¿no? -se dejó de refregar los ojos con las manos como un niño pequeño tendió a mirar a Li, pero él ya se había ido. –va a ser mejor que me levante…

se sacó el pijama y se puso un simple pantalón negro con una remera blanca sin mangas, dejando ver sus esculpidos brazos. Armó la cama y juntó la ropa con la que había salido la noche anterior. Se acordó de la nota que le había dejado Tania, y la volvió a leer. Repasó el teléfono que ella le había dejado y, a escondidas para que su primo no lo descubra, levantó el tubo de su habitación y llamó.

Después de un par de repiques, alguien atendió. Era una voz femenina.

-Hola…. Esteee… ¿estaría…

-_¿eri? ¿sos vos?_

-sí, cómo.. adivinaste… eh?

-_Tu voz es única, mi vida… pensé que nunca más me ibas a llamar..., que alegría!_

-Bueno, gracias, yo…. Llamaba para … para invitarte…

_-¿a dónde? ¿o es sorpresa? ­_–la chica trataba de mostrar el mayor entusiasmo posible. Era cazar ahora, o morirse de hambre.

-Te paso a buscar… a las 8 de la noche… ¿Qué te parece?

_-Te voy a estar esperando, Eri… Te amo…Hasta las 8, mi vida!_

-Chao, Tania… yo… también…

_-Besos!_

-Otro.

Así, la llamada terminó. Al colgar el tubo, su primo apareció por detrás.

-con que llamando a hurtadillas, ¿eh? -Eriol se volteó. Su primo se hallaba en la habitación, de vuelta, mirándolo con aprehensión.- Te vas a meter en problemas… Esa chica no te quiere para nada bueno.

-¿Volvemos a lo mismo? –dijo Eriol levantando la voz. –esta vida es mía, y yo hago con ella lo que quiero.

-Y después me llevás a la playa y te largás a llorar como un maricón que sufre por sus amores. –Shaoran le replicaba a propósito, para que se diera cuenta. Se acercó despacio a él, que estaba sentado en la cama cerca del teléfono. –Sabés que podes contar conmigo para todo… pero no para esto… no soporto verte sufrir, Eriol…

-Entonces no me veas. –se levantó bruscamente y salió de la habitación. Se dirigió al comedor. Por lo visto ya habían almorzado. La casa se hallaba vacía. Toda su familia trabajaba de horario corrido los sábados, así que siempre estaban él y Shaoran solos. Eriol abrió la heladera y sacó un yogur. Se sentó a la mesa a comerlo solo.

-Podrías esperarme. Yo no comí con ellos. –le dijo Shaoran, acercándose a él, con otro yogur.

-Problema tuyo, no mío. –le dijo en un tono cortante. Su primo se lo quedó mirando sin decir palabra, ya que esa no era la actitud frecuente de Eriol, que se levantó y se fue al patio. –Voy a recoger la correspondencia.

-Bueno. –cuando vio que su primo ya había salido. –Qué mierda te habrá metido esa pendeja en la cabeza.

Eriol no dejaba de pensar. Debía pensar un lugar a donde ir, una buena ropa, un rico perfume... y un lujoso motel. Pero, antes que todo, de dónde sacar dinero suficiente para hacer pasar una noche de maravillas a su… ¿novia?

Podría ser, hacía tiempo que no había pensado en conseguir otra pareja después de _esa. _Lo había lastimado tanto que incluso la idea de acercarse a las chicas con otras intenciones le hacía doler la cabeza y que sus lágrimas brotaran como agua de fuente.

No había nada en el buzón.

Volvió a la casa, con paso lento, meditando y respirando el aire fresco.

Las brujas no existen, pero que las hay, las hay. Y _esa_ era el ejemplo a seguir para las que quisieran arruinarle la vida a jovencitos como él. Pero eso no le iba a pasar de vuelta. Tania no quería algo serio, pero él podría llegar a convencerla.

Entró a la casa, donde su primo aun estaba sentado a la mesa, con su yogur. Su mirada estaba perdida.

-No hay cartas.- dijo Eriol, para romper el silencio incómodo que él habría creado, sentándose frente a Li.

El moreno lo miró seriamente a los ojos.

-¿Hay algo que yo no sepa?

Eriol no comprendía. -¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre lo que te pasó con ella.

-No quiero hablar. – se levantó para dirigirse a otro lugar, para evadir la pregunta, para que no volviera, para no desarmarse por completo una vez más ante ese recuerdo.

Sintió que Shaoran lo agarraba fuertemente de un brazo para darlo vuelta y que diera la cara.

-¿Qué pasó., Eriol? No eras así, no…

-No quiero hablar –dijo el morocho, tratando de desasirse de las manos de Li, que lo tenía agarrado de las muñecas para que no se escapara y que hablara, de una vez por todas.

-Por favor, Eriol…

-Noo….

-Sabes que estoy acá, que podes contar conmigo, que soy una tumba y que lo que me digas no se va a enterar nadie, pero vor favor decime qué te pasó.!

-No, Shaoran, no. –sus piernas comenzaban a debilitarse… y otra vez iba a llorar. Otra vez por lo mismo.

-¿Te hizo algo?

No obtenía respuesta, su primo había roto en llanto. Pero tenía que hacerlo hablar.

-¿Qué te hizo?... Eriol, por favor… Qué mierda te hizo esa tipa!

-¡¡Que mierda te importa! –el morocho se desprendió de las manos de su primo, su mejor amigo con violencia. Subió corriendo a su habitación, le costaba mantenerse en pie.

Los recuerdos…

Shaoran subió tras él y volvió a agarrarlo.

-¿No te das cuenta que no podés seguir así, Eriol? Estás sufriendo al pedo, entendelo!

-No, no, no…

-¿no te enseñaron otra palabra acaso? –Li trataba de ser lo mas duro posible para que su primo se desahogara, que soltara todo lo que tenía tan amarrado adentro, y que tanto dolor le causaba.

-Ella…. –le costaba, no quería… -ella me…

-¿Qué te hizo, Eriol? –le dijo ahora con tono comprensivo, soltándole las manos de a poco para abrazarlo.

-me…

-Por favor, Eriol, yo sé que podés, dale.

-No pude controlarme… no pude decirle que no!

-A qué!

Eriol cayó de rodillas llorando, y Shaoran lo abrazó. No comprendía… Eriol había ocultado eso casi un año, sin contárselo a nadie.

**flashback**

_-¿Vas a venir conmigo?_

_-No sé, depende de lo que digan mis padres. Ya sabés que no le gusta mucho la idea que salga con una mujer que me dobla en edad, y si les digo que me voy a una fiesta con vos, menos me van a dar permiso._

_La mujer se acercó a él y lo besó. Sabía que ese pequeñito (para ella) era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa si ella se lo rogara._

_-Por favor, Eriol… La vamos a pasar bien, te lo prometo._

_-OK, voy a tratar de convencerlos…_

_-Mentiles –su novio la miró desconcertado –Deciles que te vas a una fiesta con una amiga tuya, por ejemplo tenés a Rika, Chiharu, o con Yamasaki. –y haciendo pucherito le dijo –Por favor, tesoro, quiero que estés conmigo esta noche…_

_-Bueno. No puedo negarme a lo que me pidas, y menos si me prometes diversión._

_Otra vez se besaron. _

_-Ya sabés, lindo, te espero a las 11 en la esquina de tu casa, ¿bien?_

_-Perfecto, ahí voy a estar._

_-Te amo, Eriol…_

_-Yo también, hermosa…_

_Allí, ella se subió a su coche y él comenzó camino a su casa._

_Era tan fácil. Era cierto, nunca podía decirle que no, ella lo tentaba._

_Pero ese poco autocontrol podría llegar a ser demasiado peligroso…_

-Esta me gusta más.

-Me parece que es muy corta.

-Esto no es una búsqueda de maridos, Sakura, es una cacería..!

La castaña sacudió la cabeza. Tomoyo era realmente incontrolable. Cuando quería algo, lo obtenía, y no le importaba lo que dejara en el camino hasta ese destino.

Se estaba vistiendo para su cita con ese chico tan guapo, sexy… y rico. Se había puesto una remera bastante transparente, rosada, con un escote que dejaba casi ver sus senos. Abajo, se había puesto una falta de jean ultra-corta, con unas botas negras largas. Iba a seducir, a matar, y a ganar el premio mayor.

Faltaba sólo una hora.

Se maquilló poco, para parecer natural. Él parecía un chico bueno, y ella debería simular lo mismo, aunque fuera con su rostro solamente.

Ese día iba a ser el principio de una nueva vida…

-Dile a mis padres que no sé a que hora vengo. –dijo Eriol, recogiendo las llaves de la casa para no molestar a nadie cuando volviera (si volvía ese mismo día) y de las llaves de su scooter.

Estaba infartante. Su atuendo era simple: una remera manga larga, negra con gris, y unos jeans un poco gastados, pero que aun servían. Su pelo estaba brillante, su piel suave y olorosa, sus bóxers limpios… y la _protección_ en el bolsillo de su campera de jean. No necesitaba vestirse con Armani para demostrar que era el chico más guapo de toda la ciudad, y que debajo de esa ropa habían un par de músculos duros y ejercitados.

Shaoran lo miraba.

-Mucha suerte, Eriol. Y acordate de controlarte.

-Deja de decirme lo mismo siempre. Pareces disco rayado.

-Es un consejo. Depende de vos seguirlo. Te lo digo por tu bien.

-Gracias –le dijo, con una sonrisa irónica y falsa. –Me voy, adiós.

Salió de su casa, con la scooter azul cromada, lista para la cita.

El cabaret quedaba a 15 minutos, así que supuso que llegaría un poco temprano. Pero listo. Para su sorpresa, en el alféizar de la ventana cerrada del _Eternal party_ había una chica, con unas piernas espectaculares sentada, que se levantó al ver la motocicleta con ese joven tan chulo arriba.

-Hola, mi amor.

-Hola, Tania, ¿cómo estás?

-Ahora que te veo, estoy más que bien. –se acercó y le dio un beso tímido en la comisura de los labios, haciendo que el morocho se sonroje. Ella sabía tratar con los chicos buenos. Lo mejor, siempre era para el final. Debía mostrar ser prudente en una cita, como una chica digna de ser novia de una cuenta bancaria.

-Este… bueno, ¿vamos?

-Sí. ¿Me subo?

-Por supuesto, pero ven adelante.

A Tania no le importó el hecho de tener pollera y estar subida en moto, aunque prefería las limusinas espaciosas. Pero sabiendo lo que vendría, y con el chico con el que daba gusto hacerlo, no tenía problema alguno.

El viento sacudía los cabellos de los jóvenes, que había agarrado la carretera para llegar al lugar que Eriol había planeado para la cita.

No era nada barato, pero ella se lo merecía. Además, su primo nunca utilizaba los ahorros, y tampoco los contaba, por lo que no se daría cuenta de los mil dólares que faltaban en la caja fuerte. Después se los devolvería, pero ahora los necesitaba más que nunca.

-Espero que montes tan bien como a esta motocicleta, Eriol.

Otra vez los cachetitos colorados. Tania se volteó despacio, tomó a Eriol por el cuello y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente. Lo soltó al ver que perdía el control sobre el vehículo, pero él volvió a tomar la iniciativa, comenzando a manejar con una sola mano y, con la otra, acariciarle las piernas a Tania, mientras que ella hacía lo mismo, pero con la entrepierna de él.

-Te voy a montar como nadie te ha montado antes, diosa.

-Qué poco autocontrol que tenés, mi vida. Me excita eso.

-Y a mi me excitas vos. –una vez más, Tania volteó su cabeza para besar el cuello del joven. Comenzaba a pensar que no era mala idea no sólo quedarse con sus billetes, sino también con él. El tiempo lo diría.

Mientras, él pensaba en algo más.

El control.

Maldito control.

Lo perdía fácil. Se perdía fácil. Y no se daba cuenta de eso, hasta que ya era demasiado tarde.

­-_Vamos, entremos mi amor. _

_-Pero soy menor de edad._

_-Parecés más grande, dale._

_Entraron. El calor lo agobió de entrada, y se vio obligado a sacarse la chaqueta, luego la camisa, y cuando su novia lo llevó a esa habitación aparte, toda la ropa. _

_No podía decirle que no. Una vez mas. Le sacó la remera, luego la pollera y, tirándole la ropa interior, la acostó en la cama y se subió sobre ella. Lamía y mordía cada parte de su cuerpo como una fiera hambrienta, sintiendo el gusto salado de su sudor. Ella se movía lo suficiente como para desesperarlo y que la penetrara. Así fue. El éxtasis no tardó en llegar. Estaba sediento de pasión, y muerto de amor por ella. Su voz, su cuerpo, su piel, quería que _ella_ fuera suya para siempre. Sólo ella, sólo suya. _

_Luego, en medio del acto sexual, Eriol sintió que abrían la puerta de la habitación. Entraron tres hombres negros y musculosos con una mujer semidesnuda. _

_¿Qué hacian esos ahí?_

_-Tranquilo, Eri, son sólo amigos. La vamos a pasar bien._

_La mujer tomó del cuello al joven y empezó a besarlo, a acariciar su miembro otra vez, recomenzando en lo que habían quedado. Eriol miró de reojo a los que habian entrado._

_¿Amigos de su novia? ¿Para qué?_

_El deseo lo hacía perder la concentración de lo que hacían ellos, para concentrarse solamente en hacer gozar a esa mujer que amaba, aunque él tuviera 16 y ella 34. El amor no tenía edad._

_De repente, una imagen los asustó. Los hombres se desnudaron completamente y se acercaban a la cama acariciando sus miembros y lamiéndose los labios. La chica se acercaba con una jeringa en cada mano._

_-Tranquilo, mi amor. No pasa nada._

_Algo pasaba._

_La chica se sentó en la cama. _

_-¿Querés, pequeño? –iba a preguntar qué era, pero su novia le susurró diciéndole que por favor lo hiciera por ella, para demostrarle su amor. Era el cerebro contra el sexo. El segundo fue más fuerte, más aun cuando su pareja comenzó a moverse, haciéndolo gemir del placer y provocando pequeñas risas por parte de los negros._

_No podía negarse._

_-Sí._

_-Está a mis órdenes. Yo lo controlo. –dijo entre risas la novia del joven._

_Era cierto. Él no tenía control, ni autocontrol, ni selfcontrol ni nada por el estilo. Él era de ella, y era su robot, su muñeco, ella hacía de él lo que quisiese, y él, por poca voluntad, aceptaba._

_Y aceptó._

_Un segundo después se arrepintió, pero ya era tarde._

_Maldito y peligroso descontrol._

**/FIN CAPI 3/**

**N de A:**

Sorry x la tardanza, de vuelta, es que estuve ocupada. Muchas gracias por los reviews!

Me disculpo por no haber actualizado antes (problemas con la PC) y por haber puesto las actualizaciones :D

_¿Quién será esa mujer? ¿Pasará algo con Li y Sakura? ¿Y Eriol y Tomoyo?_

Esto va en el próximo capi. Este estuvo un poco mas fuerte y lo hice mas largo para complacer a los que me lo pidieron. El cap 4 va a ser muuy revelador…! Y perdon a los que no les gusta que Eriol aparezca tan _sensible_, y Tomoyo y Sakura tan perras, pero la historia es así…

Grax a Akirachinty, sakura hil-angel, pandorayoukai, la lokitasofy, megumi tao, kagome, xpick, lebel27, AzukaMaeryx, kura kura y serena! Grax x decirme lo que pensaban del ff, y espero haberlas complacido (aunque sea un poco) con este capi 

Y que no las haya hecho sufrir tanto!

Grax a los que me dijeron que está bueno el fic, que escribo bien, que no tarde, que siga así, que no actualice con peticiones de reviews (bueno, son mi incentivo) y espero haber despejado un par de dudas.

Si kieren, dejen sus fics asi los leo, j eje :P

Ahora sí…

Gracias a tods los que me van leyendo,. Y lean mis otros fics!

**HACE CLICK EN EL BOTONCITO Que DICE _GO!_**

_VAMOS, SÉ Que QUIERES HACERLO! P_

_ACTUALIZO CUANDO TENGA **25** **REVIEWS** …! _

_(**sino, no actualizo** –y saben que no miento :P)! mua j aja aj!)_

**_La calidad del próximo capi depende de las reviews de los lectores  _**

_SOS UN INCENTIVO A MI CREATIVIDAD **:-)**_

**StArHuNtEr: al servicio del lector fiel **

_milymg (arroba) hot – mail, punto com --- **MSN**_


	5. El Encuentro

Eh, bueno antes que nada mil disculpas por la tardanza… Es que con el tema d las fiestas anduve medio bastante ocupada y tipo nah no podia escribir pero ya estoy, aca, para la desgracia de tods ustedes jejeje

Agradezco a tods las reviews que son re lokas jajaja nos vemo' al final jojooj feliz navidad

_Guarda que empieza…_

**Peligroso Descontrol**

**Cap. 3**

Era mejor de lo que pensaba. Mucho mejor.

Tania estaba recostada arriba de Eriol. lo besó sutilmente en los labios.

-Sos increíble, Eri… Te amo… -y siguió el beso. El chico simplemente disfrutaba el momento con ella, aunque le molestaba la idea de no poder tener algo duradero con ella.

-Yo también te amo, Tania – ella terminó el beso y, con cara sorprendida, lo miró de cerca. -¿Qué pasa, linda? –preguntó él, que no entendía nada.

-¿Cómo … cómo me … llamaste…?

-Tania. –contestó Eriol. y le surgió una duda. –No te llamás así, ¿verdad?

-Ese es el nombre que uso con mis clientes… perdón por no habértelo dicho antes, yo…

-Está bien, no importa… Te amo igual.

Eso fue como un balde de agua fría para Tomoyo. ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera ella lo sabía. Pero presentía algo, algo que no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, algo que no iba con ella… ¿se estaba enamorando de él?

Shaoran estaba en el sofá de su casa, mirando una película de acción bastante buena. De repente, un ruido lo sacó del asunto. Era el timbre del portero eléctrico. Pensó en quién sería a esa hora, pero no se le ocurría nadie que pudiera ir allí tan tarde. No había empleados en la casa, y sus padres habían avisado que se irían de viaje con los tíos por todo el fin de semana, y que no volverían hasta el lunes. Iba a estar solo.

Caminó casi corriendo hacia el buzón y vio que había un sobre de papel-madera, con dos pequeñas cajitas rectangulares dentro. Corrió de vuelta hacia la casa y abrió el misterioso paquete.

Se detuvo y lo miró con suspicacia. ¿Quién iría a dejarle regalitos a su casa y se iría sin decir nada? ¿Sería un terrorista? ¿Habría una bomba y un detonador? Dejó de alucinar y volvió a la realidad: nadie le dejaría una bomba… tendría un pensamiento demasiado yanqui si pensara eso.

Antes de sacar las cajitas, leyó el sobre. Con letra elegante decía:

"_Para Eriol H. De sus amigotes. Para que recuerdes tiempos inolvidables de verdad. _

_Te queremos, bebito._"

Li no entendió el mensaje, y más desconcertado quedó cuando abrió las cajitas. Había dos jeringas, una en cada caja.

¿Tiempos inolvidables? No quería pensar que su primo se drogaba. Pero otra salida no había.

Ya se estaban vistiendo para volver cada uno a sus casas.

-Gracias por todo, mi amor. Todo estuvo demasiado lindo. –le dijo Tomoyo a Eriol, y lo abrazó. –Desde el restaurante hasta esta noche. Me encantaría volver a repetirla.

-Queda en vos si se repite o no. –contestó el chico, abrazándola por la cintura. -¿Querés ser mi novia?

Otro balde de agua helada. Ya no le interesaba solamente la plata. Ahora le interesaba el portador, y demasiado. Pero los planes tenían que ser cumplidos al pie de la letra.

-Sí, mi amor, sí –dijo eufórica la chica, besándolo apasionadamente.

¿Podría ser el comienzo de algo? ¿Podrían ser felices? Solamente una persona podría interferir en eso. Y esa persona estaba al tanto de todo.

Iban en la moto y se detuvieron en la puerta del cabaret. Eriol la miró una vez más.

-Pasame a buscar mañana, te voy a esperar acá, a la misma hora de hoy. –le dijo ella.

-Voy a venir, tesoro, no te preocupes. –otro besho –Y espero que algún día me digas tu nombre.

-Tomoyo –no lo dudó. Quería que él supiera todo de ella, y ella quería saber todo acerca de él. Sin que faltaran detalles.

-Qué lindo nombre que tiene mi novia. Nos vemos hoy… pero más tarde. Chao.

-Manejá con cuidado.

Y ahí se despidieron. Wow, qué momento. Eran las 5 de la mañana y la cuidad aun estaba dormida. No sentía sueño, y el vientito en la cara le hacía sentirse más vivo, más despierto. Faltaban un par de cuadras para llegar a su casa, pero por algo se detuvo.

Un auto cruzaba rápidamente la avenida por la que él iba. Eriol se había parado en seco, en el medio de la avenida. Era temprano y no habían coches aun, más que alguno que otro lleno de pibes que volvían a esas horas del boliche.

Lo había visto como una ráfaga pasar delante de sus ojos. Una vez más, los recuerdos de aquella trágica noche volvían a su cabeza. No había sido un simple auto, lo reconocería en cualquier lado del mundo: era el auto de _ella._ Le temblaban las piernas, no podía arrancar la moto, parecía extremadamente pesada, imposible de manejar.

El auto ya no se veía, pero Eriol tenía miedo de seguir. ¿Y si estaba ahí? ¿Y si ella estaba esperando a que él arrancara para verlo?

Eriol sacudió su cabeza desesperadamente y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, como para negar lo que había visto. Tenía que llegar a su casa, sus padres iban a preocuparse por él. Sin pensar más, iba a arrancar la moto cuando vio que un vehículo lo alumbraba por detrás. Pensó que era un auto cualquiera que quería seguir por su carril… pero el joven se dio cuenta que la calle era lo suficientemente ancha como para que el vehículo siguiera su camino.

Escuchó la puerta del auto abrirse y cerrarse, y unos pasos que se dirigían hacia él. Una mano se posó sobre su hombro. Sentía una débil lágrima rodar por sus mejillas. Miró con terror a la mano, cuando se dio cuenta de quién era. Se largó a llorar como un pequeño niño que perdió a sus padres en una feria, y tapó su cara entre sus manos, aun sentado en la moto.

No podía estar pasándole eso a él… No otra vez…

-Tanto tiempo, Eriol… ¿No me extrañaste? –la mujer lanzó una risita débil pero maliciosa. –Nosotros también, bebito. Nosotros también. Nunca dejamos de hacerlo. –la mujer se detuvo para ponerse frente a él. Quería que la viera, que la recordara. Ella le quitó las manos del rostro y vio esos ojos grises húmedos y colorados, con resignación y tristeza y miedo y todo junto. Pensó que iba a explotar. –No tenés que llorar mi amor –le hablaba con tono de madre preocupada –Sos más lindo cuando te reís.

No podía hablar. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? ¿Qué quería? ¿A qué volvía?

-¿Qué querés ahora? –dijo él entre llanto, casi no se le entendían las palabras. Le daba asco que ella tuviera sus manos entre las suyas, pero no tenía fuerza para sacarlas. –Por favor dejame –rogaba él, balbuceando entre las lágrimas.

-Verte. Eso quiero. Y que vuelvas conmig—

-No, no, por favor, no, dejame, andate, no vuelvas, basta… -pensaba Eriol, pero als palabras no le salieron. Sólo podía llorar y llorar…

Ella se detuvo al ver que el chico estaba de verdad en shock. Y eso le preocupaba. Sólo por unas copas de más lo había perdido…

-No te voy a hacer daño, mi amor, te juro que fue un error. –dijo ella. Las lágrimas comenzaban a aparecer en sus ojos.

Eriol no entendía un carajo. ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Un error? ¿_Todo_ lo que ella y ellos le habían hecho había sido sólo un error? ¿De qué hablaba?

-Por favor, bebito, perdoname. –dijo ella, largándose a llorar con él, abrazándolo como pudo, soltando sus manos para acariciarle la espalda. –Te juro bebito que no me di cuenta de lo que hacía, estaba borracha, por favor perdoname –hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de él, que aun no reaccionaba.

Estuvieron así un rato, hasta que ella volvió a hablarle suavemente, limpiado las lágrimas de las mejillas de quien había sido la persona más importante en su vida hacía no mucho tiempo atrás.

-Te juro que no va a volver a pasar otra vez, mi amor, te lo juro, por favor perdoname. –terminó de decir entre llantos. Eriol se encontraba silencioso, pensativo y ya sin lágrimas para derramar.

-No quiero, no puedo…

Al ver ella que el joven ya no daba más y que parecía a punto de desmayarse, le dio un tierno beso y lo dejó solo. Las luces ya se estaban prendiendo en las calles, y un par de vehículos comenzaban a circular adormiladamente, seguramente para llegar al trabajo a tiempo. Vio cómo el auto de ella se alejaba, lentamente.

-¡Movete, pendejo idiota! ¡¿Querés que te pise! –Eriol volteó a ver al hombre que le gritaba. Se dio cuenta que estaba en el medio de la avenida, parado, así que arrancó dificultosamente y se dirigió a su casa.

Por lo visto Shaoran estaba dormido, así que Eriol trató de hacer el menor ruido posible al entrar. Iba por las escaleras cuando la voz de su primo lo obligó a pararse en seco.

-¿Vos te drogás, Eriol? –Li comenzaba a subir las escaleras, caminando hacia su primo –Te dejaron esto, como a las 3 de la mañana. Estaba en el buzón. –le entregó el sobre. Eriol palideció completamente al leerlo, y ni hablar de cuando lo abrió.

-¿Qui—quién dejó esto, Li? –preguntó en tono desesperado, sin dejar de mirar las agujas.

-No sé, decímelo vos, _bebito_ –contestó fríamente, haciendo hincapié en esa última palabra…

-No… no puedo Shaoran… quisiera pero… pero no… no puedo… -y siguió camino hacia su cuarto. Su primo sólo lo miraba.

-Ay, Eriol, cuando vas a confiar un poco más en mí… -dijo en un suspiro, descendiendo las escaleras y preparándose ya para el día que iba a comenzar.

-No pude, no pude… -decía la mujer entre llantos –Todavía lo amo… yo… yo lo amo…

-No me importa que lo ames. –le respondía otra, mirándola incomprensivamente. –Te pagué para que lo trajeras devuelta. A la que persiguen como gato a rata es a mí, no a vos. Sabés que lo tenés que traer, sabés que ellos no son gente fácil. –acercó su rostro a la mujer -¿Lo sabés verdad? Y sabés que también nos van a hacer parir fuego si no hacemos lo que ellos quieren, ¿no? –la mujer asentía tímidamente. –Entonces traémelo.

-No puedo… No quiero lastimarlo otra vez, no… Además, vos también podés decirle a esa amiga tuya que te lo traiga.

-Ella está enamorada, es una idiota, me cagó el plan. –dijo sentándose en la mesa. El cuarto estaba oscuro aun. Un poco de luz entraba por una ventana mal cerrada, iluminando una mesa y un par de sillas destartaladas. –La guita de ese pibe tiene que ser mía… Todos esos millones… Son tantos –repetía una y otra vez, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-¿Y por qué no intentan con el primo, los padres, los tíos…? ¿Por qué justo él?

-Porque es el único integrante de esa familia, lo suficientemente idiota como para caer en la trampa… Pero aquella atorranta me cagó el plan.

-La plata no va a ser para vos, de todas formas. No sé por qué te ensañás tanto con el pobre Eriol…

-Estás errada: no me importa él en lo más absoluto. Por mí, que se caiga a un pozo ciego y se ahogue en la mierda, pero que deje la billetera y las tarjetas de crédito a mano para que pueda verlas.

La conversación terminó cuando alguien golpeó a la puerta. La mujer se escapó por la ventana, para que nadie la viera, y arrancó en su auto. La otra cerró la ventana y atendió la puerta. Era hora de fingir una vez más. Sólo fuera por un par de millones.

Nunca la había pasado tan bien. Y menos aun con alguien tan joven.

Eriol parecía ser el chico que todas quisieran tener en su vida, y en su cama. Y ella no lo iba a negar.

Ya no le importaba sólo el dinero, lo quería a él, sólo para ella, que fuera sólo suyo. Y que nadie se atreviera a tocarlo.

Tomoyo se dio vuelta en su cama, todavía pensando en él, sin saber que era la única qlo codiciaba _a muerte._

/**FIN CAP 4/**

**N de A:**

Eeh bueno, tipo nah, traté de que apareciera la mujer misteriosa (misteriosa para kien? Jajaja) un poco más… no puse la historia de lo que le pasó a Eriol xq va en el cap siguiente (sí, ya lo empecé, para que no me jodan con que actualice mas seguido, jejeje). Y también parace que Tomoyo se enamoro (oh, me enternezco de solo pensarlo, jajaja)

¿_Quién será la otra mujer misteriosa que kiere lastimar al Eriol? ¿Quiénes son ellos?¿Qué le hicieron? ¿Se salvará alguien de toda esta mafia?¿Y Shaoran y sakura?_

Todo eso en el próx capi…

Bueno, de Shaoran y Sakura puse poco xq siempre Sakura me pareció media tontita y no iba con la historia (mua j aja ja, eso es lo que ustedes creen! Jeje) el prox cap los va a sorprender a todos los que lean esta cosa que trata d ser una historia, jojo

Grax a los que me dijeron que está bueno el fic, que escribo bien, que no tarde, que siga así, que no actualice con peticiones de reviews (bueno, son mi incentivo) y espero haber despejado un par de dudas.

Ahora sí…

Gracias a tods los que me van leyendo,. Y lean mis otros fics!

**HACE CLICK EN EL BOTONCITO Que DICE _GO!_**

_VAMOS, SÉ Que QUIERES HACERLO! P_

_ACTUALIZO CUANDO TENGA **MUCHAS ** **REVIEWS** …! _

_(**sino, no actualizo** –y saben que no miento :P)! mua j aja aj!)_

**_La calidad del próximo capi depende de las reviews de los lectores  _**

_SOS UN INCENTIVO A MI CREATIVIDAD **:-)**_

**StArHuNtEr: al servicio del lector fiel **

_milymg (arroba) hot – mail, punto com --- **MSN**_


End file.
